Chains of Blood
by LethargicAngel
Summary: The story revolves around many, different people...all of them with a story to share...a past to keep. But all of them will be called together...in a skirmish for existence...in a battle that they have to win. please Read and review
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

The story revolves around many different people...all of them with a story to share...a past to keep. But all of them will be called together...in a skirmish for existence...in a battle that they have to win.

"There are no colors...  
All are in shades of black and gray  
The darkness stings deep within  
The emptiness kept me freezing

Coldness crept on the floor  
Thy bare feet felt its bite  
You can't escape to find the light  
All you'll feel is this nasty fright

Memories flooded my mind  
As people of Midgard passes by my side  
Without any worry or any care  
Others wouldn't feel it unless they're there …"

...LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN...

"Chains of Blood"

So...who's the brave one that will start?


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok by any means (I only own it in my dreams )

A/N: at long last, the most awaited launching is here...welcome to "Chains of Blood"

©: SOME of the names here are invented by me, they don't exist in the manga/anime of ragnarok...if ever you know someone with that name or has experienced what is related in the story is pure coincidence...suggestions and comments are welcome as long as you will tell it in a good manner (…and as long as you will be merciful in your reviews…in other words NO FLAMING please)

p.s. "i´m only human...wrong grammar/spelling and the like "might" sprout like mushroom in this fanfic...please be kind to understand "

message: thanks to my dorm8s…for helping me think of names for my characters , this is dedicated to all of you (and I named some of my characters after them )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE BEGINNING…

Gods and goddesses ruled the universe…or so, legend says… they formed and mould the vast landscapes in which people inhabits today. They bear the weighing scale that holds the realm of the gods and the realm of humans. They hold upon their shoulders the great balance of everything…like the sun to shine and give light in the morning…and the moon to set its beam at night…

…it was then, a realm of peace

Many years ago, long before all of us exist…the God that ruled that time was to announce his blessing…to give a very important birthright and to announce his successor…

He chose his eldest daughter…Rune, the most beautiful and powerful among his progeny as well as the goddess of magic and simplicity.

Rune was also atoned to marry Steiner…the god of craft and blood…so that they will rule the realm together

But Rune rejected the offer for she fell in love with a human, so she asked her father that he must choose one of her siblings to do the task assigned to her instead…and that was what her father did.

Since she committed taboo, her father was left with no other choice…

…She was exiled from the realm of the gods and her immortal life was forfeited.

But still, the gods and goddesses who love her dearly protected her and blessed her; they served as a guide for her. She then married the mortal…a man named Midgard; and they became the first rulers of the land

…and the land that the gods made was named after them…

...Rune-Midgard was born!…

Soon after, Midgard´s life expired. This has been hard for Rune but even if Rune did not have her immortal life anymore, she died knowing that she did what is right...she followed her heart and that's what important to her.

The land called Rune-Midgard was then blessed with the gift of magic from the goddess Rune and the gift of strength and courage from Midgard.

Steiner on the other hand does not accept defeat and rejection. He cannot accept the fact that he won't be able to rule the realm of the gods anymore and was left to rule the underworld instead…He concocted an evil plan and seeks his revenge…

"Sacrifices will be made from your bloodline…and all of you will succumb and fall on my knees, all I have to do is to wait…until that dreary day arrives!"

…..unfortunately...that day has dawned

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chains of Blood"

DIFFERENT LIVES...ONE MISSION...

>Anthony: "I grew up in a convent in Prontera…not knowing who my parents are or where I came from. All I know is that a priestess brought me here when I was just a little baby, but she also disappeared right then to go to a Holy War. I want to find her…thank her at least…but first I must train, for the monks and priests in the cathedral won't allow me to go out since I'm JUST an acolyte…tsk…an ACOLYTE! heck! The hell do I care about them! All I want to do is find her…and to know more about my being. So I escaped one night when the moon was full and mother Mathilda was out in Morroc, I decided to go south…in Payon …but first I must find a trainer…and so my journey begun"

>Correen: "Juno…my hometown. I'm a newly ordained monk…holding the holy sacraments of Rune-Midgard…but then I was assigned to go to Payon…for havoc is spreading in its nearby cave, sheesh! Zombies! I hate em!…but then again…Let my journey begin! …but then, hindrance strikes on my mission, hey! Who the heck is this kid and what does he want from me anyway? Tsk!"

>Michael: "I woke up in a forest…not knowing who I am…not knowing my existence, I journeyed quite far already, searching for my past…and I was exhausted…I'm confused…what was I doing in that forest? Who am I in the first place? Why are there blood in my hands the moment I woke up?…after long days and nights without eating…. I fainted in a nearby pond in Payon forest…and woke up staring at her eyes"

>Bernardo: "My brother and I aims to be a knight…well, coz that's what father wants! My dream is to be a bard…and use my beautiful singing voice to charm women…hehe…owkee…just kidding there, well, I want to be more like mom, she's a dancer you know, and damn! She's really good! Well, I just hate the fact that I'll be more like my dad…strict and everything…always following the "LAW"…sheesh…stupid law, I don't want to be a knight!"

>Lorenzo: "I salute my dad…he's a very great knight! I envy him so much…wearing that cool armor…riding a pecopeco…which, is so hard to train by the way! Sometimes I don't understand my brother…he's so stupid…wanting to be a bard! Sheesh!"

>Gabriel: "I left my family. My hometown. My loved ones. I did it to serve Rune-Midgard and to make sure that the rules are being obeyed. Then I heard that a huntress killed the golden thief bug that has been causing mayhem in one of Prontera's sewers…and news said that she killed it all by herself! How could that happen…I only know one person who could do that…and she was dead many years ago! I guess I have to investigate…it might lead to two people that I was searching for so many years"

>Victor: "Rules are Rules…and that's it! I always say this to my children… I've been serving the queen for many years already…what! Gabriel wants to dispatch us to Prontera's sewers…what for?"

>Daryll: "zeny…I need zenyyyy, but my magic tricks are not working anymore! Sheesh…I guess I have to do something else to earn…Hey, who is this Cerulean lady? Acting so cool and everything, sheesh, she'skinda weird for a priestess! Wait a sec…. WHAT! What do you mean that our lives will soon be over? Hey wait up Missie! Perhaps I could join you in your journey…hehe! I guess now my magic skills could be put into good use!"

>Margaruita: "Daryll is such a pain!He's the worst mage ever!Quitting in his magic skills like that! Hmph! That's why he cannot earn any zeny! I guess I have to work alone…so much for "best friend!", Hey who is this old geezer … what! You want me to go to Juno to be a Sage?"

>Glenn: "I've journeyed quite far looking for my father who left us…NicAnne was not even born by then, Darn assassins! If only they haven't killed my mother…then my sister and I won't be suffering like this!…I guess, all I have to do is to make sure that my sister will always be in good hands! My arrows will always be here to protect her!"

>NicAnne: "hmph! Sometimes, I hate my big bro…I'm not a baby anymore! Hmph, treating me like a child just because I'm a novice!But still, I love my big brother…he's the only one I've got…yes…I never saw my mother, Brother told me that she was killed by assassins when I was still a baby, he gave me a necklace with weird writings on it…I treasure it because he said that it once belongs to mom, now we travel to hunt forfood andlook for our dad…wah! Where am I? I didn't notice that I strayed far from my bro already!… "sob" he'll be mad at me! Hey…is that a person? Oh my gosh! Is he dead? Hey mister…wake up!"

>Azura : "Haha…killed with one blow! Tsk! Stupid bug! This place haven't changed since the last time I walked its dirty sewers…well…gotta continue my journey…I need to find them…and that assassin who saved me…what? People are searching all over for me? I'M WANTED! What did I do?"

>Reize: "hey! Buy from me please, tsk…I don't want to be a merchant!…I want to be a valiant knight and fight stupid monsters, If only mom and dad was not into business, well…do I have a choice? I'm only a daughter! Hmph…hey…who's that guy? He's a blacksmith but he can also fight! Just like a knight! What? A battlesmith? Wow! I guess I want to be a battlesmith too! Hey mister, wait up!"

>James: "Forging is my game and battling monsters is one of my pastime. I journeyed quite far to master my skills and to earn lots of money. O well…but sometimes customers could be so stingy! tsk! Who's this person…what? she´s amazed by my skill! You gotta be kidding me /swt…"

>Erf-erfz: "Hey Reize! I'm hungry already…will you please stop following that moron! What will you get from him anyway…I may be just a poring but I have feelings to you know! Hey! Wait up!"

>Cerulean (Dycee): "I need answers…I grew up in a world full of lies…but first…I must warn them..."

….AND SO...THE STORY STARTS TO FLOW...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: owkee…the characters are all set….please wait for the first chapter…I'll be uploading them next week (IF I'm not busy), please review and tell me what you think about this fanfic…but please…no FLAMING…If you are quite confused about this fic…you'll be "enlightened" (?) once I upload the first chapter…


End file.
